1. Field of the Invention
An apparatus and a method consistent with aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus and a control method thereof having a multi-line facsimile transmitting and receiving function.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus forms an image on a paper. The image forming apparatus may be implemented as a printer, an electronic copier, a facsimile, a multifunction device having more than two functions, etc.
If the image forming apparatus is implemented as a facsimile or a multifunction device having a facsimile function, the image forming apparatus may have a multi-line facsimile transmitting and receiving function.
In general, the image forming apparatus having the multi-line facsimile transmitting and receiving function includes a plurality of lines corresponding to a plurality of telephone numbers, and a plurality of facsimile cards respectively matched to the plurality of lines.
However, in the conventional image forming apparatus having the multi-line facsimile transmitting and receiving function, when an error (i.e., a malfunction) in one of the plurality of facsimile cards occurs, if a user does not manually replace a line matched to the facsimile card having the error, it is impossible to transmit and receive a facsimile to the corresponding telephone number.
If the corresponding telephone number is determined to be a telephone number of a company, etc., and a high number of facsimiles need to be transmitted and received in comparison to other numbers, when the facsimile transmitting and receiving function fail to perform normally, a disruption in facsimile operations occurs.